Voiceless: A Cameron and Laura Fanfic
by Callie Mississauga
Summary: Laura takes over from Bianca one day.
1. Chapter 1: Wasting Your Life Away

Voiceless: A Cameron and Laura fan-fiction

Chapter 1: Wasting Your Life Away

_[Laura has no voice! What does Cameron think, and how does he deal with it? (This is not Cameron and Bianca, and Cameron and Laura is more popular than I think.) What is your catch phrase? Is it "you think?" or is it "what'll you do if I stopped talking?"? That is your original voice.]_

I had a dream one night that all of my family members became disabled for me. I loved Adam Lambert and Hilary Duff in my Padua College years because his name was David Gordon, Cook, and Archuleta. His favorite song was "Addicted," by Simple Plan and his favorite magazine was Teen Vogue which had just broken out of Vogue at the same time as Simple Plan won a 2003-04 Grammy Award for "Addicted."

Joe and I were outside the Banana Republic at Crabtree Valley Mall in Raleigh, North Carolina. Lee DeWyze and Crystal Bowersox do not exist to us here in Kris Allen's fandom. Scotty McCreery is one of mine, and Phillip Phillips is in the submarine business. Lauren Alaina is a huge cultural icon everywhere who we do not get to know unless we are in Russian jail.

Scotty McCreery was giving a concert for Mindy Nguyen and her college friends. I must have asked him what do Jordin Sparks and Blake Lewis have to do with us and Sanjaya, because Taylor Hicks and Katharine McPhee were ages ago, if you think Carrie Underwood and Bo Bice were old, then you are as young as Jessica Sanchez in American Juniors with Mikalah Gordon and Danielle White, not Jordan McCoy and Katelyn Tarver. Lucy Hale, of course, was the winner of American Juniors after Ruben Studdard and Clay Aiken but before Fantasia Barrino and Diana DeGarmo. Can we really have another Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini without the female getting killed and the male killing her?

All was normal. "So, William Mefford, you've been in Wake County all your life more than I have, what do you think?"

Ryan was killing people from Martine Natasha Johnson's affiliation or club at the new Pandora Internet Radio store. I wanted attention to make this time different from last time and so I shoplifted two pens from the Sanrio Surprises store to see what will happen. That is why Crabtree Valley Mall is so insanely different now. I think this is still the real world.

We are Five Guys because there are only four men and the fifth guy is the girl.

"Do you want to go to the University of Virginia with Va_girl2468 or not?"

"Hold on let me go buy more than two pens' worth at Sanrio."

I have to remind my family members that we have plenty of money at home. My family thinks they are poor.

"We have a collection of spare pocket change at home, let us not think of the possibility that black netizens broke into our house back home while we were out as I am saying this."

They are still poor enough to fit in with the bottom classes of _American Idol_ fandom.

"I bought two pens' worth and more at Sanrio."

What signal is he sending?

Go for it: Cameron James is a cutie who just got out of a relationship. If it was a long-term relationship with Bianca Lambert, you know this sensitive hottie can handle commitment, but move slowly. Delay hooking up for at least a month (or 28 days), or you'll just become a rebound. Boo!

Cameron James is the one your friend Bianca Lambert hooked up with but never dated. As long as they just had a one-time thing, this kissing bandit is fair game. (But give your friend a heads-up!) And when you're hanging out, never bring her up. That's just asking for trouble!

Cameron James is the hot senior everyone else has her eyes on. A swarm of girls just means you have to stand out from the pack. The trick is to pretend he's your best friend and talk to him like he's a person, not a celebrity. Be the girl he needs to work for.

How I went for it!

One night when Laura was right near Cameron's house, she decided to text him, "Hey, I'm by your place!" She was worried he'd think she was a creepy stalker, but instead he invited her over!

Cameron James may not be a lycanthrope and Laura Jacobs may not be a vampiress, but their positive and negative neutral chemistry between them is the ultimate Vanessa and Laura Marano, _Teen Beach Musical_, _G.I. Joe: Retaliation_ and David Archuleta time of their relationship **since Isabella and Mike** hit it on last time.

"My brother has the best life," thought Laura as she sat at her home study writing poetry for college while staring at her older brother Mark Zuckerburg at his computer. They are siblings because their fathers or mothers work in the same corporation business with Lockheed Martin's Margaret Paul Mitchell in Annapolis, Maryland down south and Boeing's Ellen Levitt and Megan Levitt in Phoenix, Arizona out west. Phillip Phillips' submarine music couldn't be any earlier or later than it already is, this is the reason why we send _American idol_s home. By the way "Home" is the best song. "All he does is sitting and standing, use the computer and internet, as we are trapped up here in my attic bedroom in the southern upstate New York of either Manlius or Bedford while Urgo the Ergonomic Keyboardist thinks of where we are since 1993." Meanwhile, and she has no idea of the trouble it could cause her, Laura senses an internet stalker next door to the Zuckerburg's The Company much not unlike Sara Crewe's original ancestors in _A Little Princess_. They really are her killers. They really are bad people. Laura is safer in her attic bedroom with people who look like Archuleta. Laura is her safest in her attic bedroom with people who look like the official Archuleta. She is still loved by and loves those Cherokees next door, but they are for her "Chinese-looking" Archuleta family, not her! Sometimes she gets grounded and sent to the house's basement level. "How do you think it feels like to be us?" Grounded means they get to sleep in coffins and caskets when they are bad.

"I am moving back to Raleigh North Carolina because there is an internet stalker in Westchester County, New York out to kill me," announced Laura at the house's next conference. "And besides Hilary Duff from Lizzie McGuire misses me, so it is time for me to party up and come on down." I could be back as in lightning fast back as quick as Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator and Hercules fames." Yes, Asbury United Methodist Church and the Southern Methodist University are the best communities to set you apart from. Outsiders from everywhere associate themselves with popular Methodists. She has to move back to the southern upstate of Central New York with them! She has to. It is not a game. She is a grown woman now. Mark Zuckerburg was a junior or senior in high school. She was an eighth grader. My how much has time passed since Australia told her she is not Nasdaq at all but belongs to the New York Stock Exchange as much as everybody else? What do you think the Gap is? Banana Republic, Old Navy, Piperlime, and Athletica. Do not forget to not leave out Baby Gap and Gap Kids, so we can make an even six properties for Gap's seven properties. As much as Cameron reminded Laura of her hometown in the south Laura just had to move back to North Carolina. There was a crazy Cherokee killer out to chase her. Cherokee in the north is very pale. He looks just like hers but he is not hers. Cameron really does remind Laura of her southern roots. Northern nerdy Cherokee geeks are called Mohawks like Taylor Lautner. Good thing we have Maroun and Maroulis. This is quite a cast list I am coming up with! After seven records it is you, my loves or love. Keep that in there, I have to write, I still have to write with it. Some black or white people here are that kind of human. "What's your name?" asks Mark Zuckerburg. "Next, forward, moving on, who is next?"

"No I am not going to create you program you or anything at all what you think I just want to know you!"

He is a creator, a God, a rock God, a computer programmer, and he really can create you to whomever you want to be in the middle class. But right now on Facebook he only wants to know you. "Who are you? Did you hear about Jay Leno and Christina Kirkman? You must be 'new' too."

That is the north. From here on out, records eight through twenty-eight or twenty-nine or thirty or thirty-one, we are the north.

"I wanna know you before I kill you so I can find out how much it costs to pay for the embalming!" is the northerner and "I don't wanna know you before I kill you because I don't care about you enough!" is the southerner. The southerner only wants to know you when he or she wants to fuck you for no good legitimate reason. This is going to be good. This was going to be great. The next record after this is going to be you dear love using my name, my spirit and my body. I have never been Vanessa and Laura before. Laura is Leeann, Jessica, and Gwyneth! Vanessa is our youngest classmate next to Allison Iraheta and Miley Cyrus. Selena Gomez was obviously my brothers' entire girlfriend. This sucks. I must be Leslie. I think I am Lesley. Leslie is Joseph's age. Her mama is Stephen's older sister. She is Jake Gyllenhaal's and Maggie Gyllenhaal's, really is, even now, she really is their cousin from Sweden, and she really is Swedish. She is trying to ask if she is allowed to be Swedish once she gets her new room in her new house. (Should it be Manlius, Bedford, Raleigh, or Durham?) Then she meets Cameron along the way and Cameron's house was going to be hers. In Washington their house is the Stratfords' house. At least I think. It depends. That's why their house won the movie rights. This house I am living in right now even reminds me of the Stratford home from 1997-1999. I remember what I was back then. I was just getting out of Lynn Road Elementary School with Amanda or Christie Taylor. We were just about to go into intermediate, junior high, or middle school. Cameron and Laura start on the intranet not the internet. Their parents are related. He is not her stepbrother and she is not his half sister. They are actually very closely identical cousins. They are the closest cousin couple we will ever meet. This is pure fiction because Ashley and Alex are the past, Jacob and Nikki was the present, and Cameron and Laura are the future. The future is the best relationship. Face it, the future is the best relationship right now.

"Are you also tired too sick and tired of whom Isabella and Michael are next to Jake and Nicole? Because I will never get sick and tired of it. Do you think we will ever be them or are we going to turn out like the past Romeo and Juliet?"

Let us celebrate our Swedish, French, Mexican, and Cherokee roots together in peace and melodic harmony.

"Unlike Isabella, or Devon Aoki, your voice is not annoying. Unlike Juliet, or Julia Stiles, your voice is not growly. I think you are mine. Have you gotten through past Mark Zuckerburg yet? Because once you do and start living like Sara Crewe…"

He stopped right there frozen in his tracks. This isn't Nikki. This is Laura. Laura is going to die. Does he really care about her? Unlike the other two women Alex and Nikki, Laura does not have a voice yet. Huh Laura does not have a voice. Laura has no voice.

"Unlike Alex, your voice is never too soft." He ended it like that. Scotty McCreery's realm is very tiny, and being a huge Joseph Gordon-Levitt in a tiny Scotty McCreery realm makes one stand out until the huge's tiny, David Archuleta, says it is time to return to Pennellville.

"I am trying to be a bad man's woman just like the Black Canary is going to be Rachel Dawes when she is a vampiress." She responded to him like that, and it was not even a question. "Hello, John Baker, should I call you a 'Panabaker,' or is that me?"

I guess so!

She was turning into Bianca Lambert more and more each day. As I write myself as a fan of Bianca Lambert before she was Bianca Lambert I think of myself as becoming more and more into Joseph Gordon-Levitt fan-fiction than I ever was!

Will Laura ever stop texting Joe and start talking to him for once and for all is well?

As Laura closely approaches Cameron's big mansion in Tacoma, Washington near Padua High School, time is a-ticking a little too quickly for life's own good. Cam has already invited her over, and he could be just as good as a lovely internet stalker who gets through to his girlfriend via homeowners' teen idols' fans' friends. They have not even spoken. And Laura still has no voice nor shows any sign of continuity. Could she have autism? What exactly is autism?

There is a whole entire another realm world in and around Mississauga, Ontario that hardly anybody gets to see! Tracey Lynn Parker and her best friend Lehla are the other side of the Lake. We look like independent style icons. That is why they look like independent style icons in the inland north.

So does she actually go to college after Padua High? Or does she attend University of Virginia at Charlottesville, Virginia with her sister while I do the same as her except at Sarah Lawrence with Bianca and then eventually we drop out to become kindergarten teachers for Laura Bogart in my vacation home in the middle of nowhere in New York?

Somehow either way we all end up meeting again and again by heart in that deserted hamlet out of Oswego and Syracuse.

In 1994, Ryan Cattell, once a Chattell, retells his adventures with my imaginary friend Joseph Gordon-Levitt, also known as The Fake One by Asians and blacks but not by me and my kind, unbeknownst to him he leaves a trail behind his tail showing love and appreciation for the North Hollywood actor. In a story filled with ghosts and spirits only a true Halloween fan can sincerely recognize… I welcome you to "Voiceless: A Cameron and Laura Fan-Fic." What happens after Bianca Lambert hears about Laura's story, beats up Cameron, and leaves the rest to Laura? OK here we go Julia Stiles and Devon Aoki, "She does not know what she is thinking, so don't train those two ladies to steal her beauty." They are even with Mara Wilson and all of her directors after Robin Williams sexually harassing her after age 18.

Joseph and I have not worked together yet, in case you need to be reminded of that small fact. Only in our dreams have Joseph and I worked together, but we have not actually worked together, and I have never lived in New York City before in my entire fifteen and more years of living.

It amazes me how much Dell computers can control and take over my life.

Laura's internet stalker has officially started stalking her out, staking her out, and stalking her. His name is Douglas "Dougie/Doug" Bogart and he happens to be my Cammy's (who has a slight resemblance to Kris Allen) best guy friend. So where were we? Oh yes, Banana Republic was their ideal meeting place.

"Remember when I taught you how to say 'do you love me' at people?"

"Yes and it works too well."

"You can talk to me!"

"Yes, before, earlier, I always thought I was too young for you but apparently I am not too young, American Idol…"

"I like your voice, it sounds just like mine."

"What are they going to do to us?" Cameron and Laura are going to move to Cayuga in April 2013.

_[What do you think? I am an aspiring, professional Joseph __**Gordon**__-Levitt__** female**__ fan-fiction author. This is the white or Caucasian writer.]_


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Into American Idol

Voiceless

Chapter 2: Getting Into American Idol

Joe and Laura still have not spoken. Cameron, or Dougie, and Laura, however, have spoken. _American Idol_'s twelfth season is on Fox television before they relocate to Oswego, New York in a hamlet nearer to North Syracuse than ever before. They do not know the winner and runner-up until they arrive at their destination. That is when they finally officially own the winner and runner-up (even if it means they are digital download customers to Rhapsody mp4's) on album and single.

"We are still southern."

"This is still the south."

Thank god for Mississauga, so we can be as southern as Ashley Tisdale, Skye Sweetnam, and of course, now, Shay Mitchell.

Laura becomes what Samantha Parkington was to 1904 in 2004 while Doug acts for his own live action film series for the new Nickelodeon – his most fierce competitor being Michael Yarmush from Arthur on the PBS Kids GO.

Together they encourage and motivate their bloodlines to hit record instead of pressing play. Hitting record refers to a gesture of contributing to society while pressing play refers to a gesture of lying about. Saying "I have 'nothing much better to do' but create power-point lyric videos is the best career anybody younger than the year of 1982 can be.

Just like our last hometown, Pennellville, New York is just like Raleigh, North Carolina; Richmond, Virginia; Ottawa, Ontario; Houston, Texas; Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; and Sheffield, United Kingdom. Unlike Forks Outfitters, the inspiration for Urban Outfitters in Manhattan, or Saks Fifth Avenue, we have our own galleria shopping mall in North Syracuse named after life in the Greater Syracuse area. And besides that, Carousel Center is slowly turning into the next Mall of America in Minneapolis, Minnesota; code-named Destiny USA after Destiny Hope Cyrus. Yes, I love New York.

Now, who are Cam and laura going to be when they start life in rural New York where nobody goes? Should they start designing their own fashion? Should they design their own interior? Should they express themselves in their own voices? Cam and laura are unsure what world you want them to be safe in. They have 'nothing much better to do' in their lives.

THE END


End file.
